Iris
is a sister originating from The Holy Sol Temple, and a member of the Special Fire Force Company 8. Unbeknown to her, she is both the 8th Pillar and the Doppelganger of Amaterasu.Chapter 200, Page 9 Appearance Iris is a young girl of average height with short blonde hair and blue eyes.Chapter 0, page 3 She wears a habit, which consists of a tunic, covered by a scapular, and a veil, light sandals, long light gloves, stockings and a brooch with a cross-like symbol engraved on it. Parts of her outfit are coated with blue lines to signify her being part of a Special Fire Force. While on the battlefield, she tops her outfit with a neck protector and (sometimes) a mouth gas mask. Underneath her clothing, Iris wears a light bra and underwear, the latter of which has the cross-like insignia on them. When she was younger, Iris was seen wearing a necklace with the cross-like insignia as a charm. Her outfit also contains what appear to be shoulder guards. When Iris carries out a purification ritual, she dons a revealing light dress. Personality Being a sister, Iris has a strong belief in religious faith. She is very courteous to others, but is relatively shy. Iris is a caring and kind-hearted person, wishing to help and give support to everyone in need, despite the circumstances at hand.Chapter 4, page 16 Though somewhat incompetent in a fight, she shows bravery on the battlefield, being able to stand unfazed against an Infernal. She was shown to be rather private with her feelings and tends to prioritise the security and comfort of others first. Iris is timid but is motivated by her beliefs in religion. Iris has also displayed an amount of childish curiosity, pushing buttons without thinking and expressing jealousy over the other members of Company 8 visiting Asakusa. Abilities Iris is a non-powered individualChapter 0, Page 55. However, as a sister from the Holy Sol Temple, she is a fully qualified to performed prayers believed to allow Infernals to pass on peacefully as they are destroyed. Iris is also able to quickly treat a bullet woundChapter 60, Page 2, proving she has a degree of skill in first aid and medical knowledge. Despite her lack of power, she has shown to be a quick-thinker under pressure. Both creating a distraction when needed and being willing to bludgeon a trained assassin into unconsciousnessChapter 81. Background During her childhood, Iris attended The Holy Sol Temple alongside Hibana, where they prayed for most the days and worship the Sun God. When the church caught fire, she and Hibana looked on as all the sisters were incinerated, leaving the pair as the only sisters to survive the incident. Shielding her little sister's eyes, Hibana decides they should run away together. Hibana eventually left Iris in order to become Company 5's Captain.Chapter 19 Iris herself later joined Company 8 and was helped to extinguish the Infernal on the group's first mission.Chapter 38 Plot Introduction arc Iris, alongside the rest of the Special Fire Force Company 8, arrives to save a train station from the Infernal, where she is ordered by Akitaru to begin the prayers. When the threat is defeated, a light starts falling from the ceiling, but the girl is carried to safety by Shinra, whom she thanks afterwards. Later, at the headquarters, Iris takes a shower with Maki, after which the two head out to the meeting room, where Akitaru delivers a speech about Spontaneous Human Combustion. Later that night, Iris moves out to save a factory from a Infernal. When the brigade arrives, Iris joins the others in fighting the threat. After Shinra succeeds in completing the mission, she was happy to see the boy with a delighted smile. Iris is seen having a conversation with Maki on the roof when the two are interrupted by a fight that broke out between Arthur and Shinra. When the two boys start bickering, Iris reassures Shinra that he has as much cachet as Arthur. After Takehisa arrives and orders Maki to fight the two Fire Soldiers, Iris overlooks the event from the sidelines. Later, she attends an incident in the Iriya District and notices the victim crying, but Akitaru assures her to leave the girl be. Iris gets distracted by a burst of flames, coming from the apartment, and thinks it to be Maki's doing. The brigade then storms the building, but, when Arthur impales the man with his weapon, the ceiling starts to collapse, but the team manages to escape unscathed. Outside, Iris spots Mikako on the sidewalk and wonders whether she could help her, but realises that the best solution would be to pray. She is later present during the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, observing the event alongside her team-mates. The next day, Iris moves out to dispose of Setsuo Miyamoto, an ex-convict who turned into an Infernal in the courthouse. When the brigade catches up to Shinra, Iris and the rest find themselves in a confrontation with the Special Fire Force Company 5. A stand-off between the brigades is catalyzed, but the two depart without any signs of struggle after Hibana notices Iris in the group. VS. 5th Special Fire Brigade arc The following day, Iris heads out to the courtyard in order to perform a purification ritual, but is soon interrupted by Shinra, which leads her to put on a fake smile in order to make him feel at ease. Later on, Iris visits the Special Fire Force Combine 5 alone, where she meets up with Hibana. She questions the woman's actions, resulting in Hibana ripping her gown off and using her a bait to draw out her brigade. Before Hibana could further attack her, Shinra found the pair, leading to Iris warning him to run away. Ignoring her request, Iris watched as the two Third Generations fought and begged her sister to stop. After Shinra defeats Hibana, Iris cradles her sister in her arms. Once Hibana wakes up Iris reminds her that was the hero to all the younger sisters in the orphanage. Due to this and Shinra's promise to support her no matter what Hibana has a change of heart and work with Company 8. Finding that her little sister has become more forward and strong willed, Hibana shows her a spectacular display of fire flowers. When asked how Company 5 and 8 are meant to cover up or explain this whole conflict, Iris recommend is hosting a dinner party between the two groups. Despite Shinra's objections, Hibana agrees with the idea and decides to lie to her troops by saying this was simply a surprise training exercise instead of an actual conflict between divisions. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc Iris is seen with her fellow company members dealing with an Infernal outbreak. When spotting a distraught loved one of the Infernal, Iris wishes to talk to her but her Captain advises against it before they return to headquarters. She and Maki are entertained by Hibana's fire flowers as a means of distracting them from her troublemaking antics before takin a shower. As the bathe, Iris asks Hababa if she will be involved in something dangerous. When the trio's chatter alongside Shinra's argument with Arthur start to interfering with Akitaru's strategising, Hinawa yells at them to quieten down or leave. Inspiring Akitaru's plan to have Arthur and Shinra infiltrate Company 1 through the training assigniment system to investigate the artificial Infernals found in Company 1's territory. Shinra discovers that Rekka had been using Fire Bugs to fiind a child with the Adolla Burst and had been turning children into Infernals over the years. He wonders if Rekka or his organisation where responsible for the fire that killed Iris' sisters, but his suspicions go on answered especially after Rekka's death. Iris works alongside her Company to extinguish a Flame Giant. When Shinra returns, Iris welcomes him home and congratulate him for his work. Preacher Pursuit arc Alongside her teammates, Iris listens to Akitaru and Hinawa recount the founding of Company 8. Shinra also tells her and the rest of his allies about his encounters with Joker and that is brother might have survived the fire 12 years ago. Asakusa arc Iris remains at headquarters when Company 8 travel to Asakusa due to the proto-nationalist sentiment of the town alongside members of Company 5. She is powerless to stop Hibana's attempts to cause trouble for Akitaru. When her comrades return, an agitated Iris asks if they were supposed to introducing a new Fire Soldier into the Company as Hibana argues with the team's new scientific advisor; Viktor Licht. Vulcan's Workshop arc As she is one of the younger members of Company 8, Iris is sent alongside Shinra and Arthur in civilian clothes to ask Vulcan Joseph to join their group as the Company Engineer. Unbeknownst to Iris, her sister has planted a wire on her. Later on, the three arrive at Vulcan's abstract-looking workshop. As they attempt to get Vulcan's attention, Shinra and Arthur are continuously hit by soda cans thrown from inside the workshop but the person inside refuses to attack Iris. Once Yū arrives and helps to get inside, Iris and the others meet with Vulcan and Lisa. Before arguments can break out, the Workshop is visited by Doctor Giovanni. Iris and the others eavesdrop on the discussion between Giovanni and Vulcan before the Captain leaves. Returning to the Workshop Iris curiosity pushes her into pushing random buttons in the building and causes miss our reactions from all of Vulcan's mechanical animals. Stopping her from messing with a spherical device, Vulcan begins to laugh and recognise that they are different from the Fire Soldiers he hates and the ones who try to exploit his genius. Despite not wanting to work with them, Vulcan chooses to reveal his dream to them. Taking them outside, Vulcan uses the spherical device to project images of all the animal life driven to extinction by the Great Disaster, a sight so moving it brings Iris to tears. Vulcan tells the three that he wishes to bring these animals back to life through his inventions. After Vulcanleaves them and Lisa elaborates on his kindness but also the death of his father and grandfather; the Company 8 officers plan on leaving. Until Shinra senses that Giovanni plans on killing Vulcan. While Shinra runs to see what the Company 3 captain is doing, Arthur and Iris attempt to warn Vulcan. Only to see an entire army of White Clads Knights advancing on the Workshop. While Iris remains inside, Arthur goes out to confront the army and learns in is simply two Knights creating a massive illusion. Vulcan plans on having Iris lead an escape so Yū and Lisa can survive with her and tells her that his family created the Amaterasu Generator that powers the nation. Before they can escape, Lisa turns on Vulcan and reveals her allegiance to The Evangelist. Once Giovanni arrives he attempts to beat the information about the Key to Amaterasu out of Vulcan after shooting Yū in the chest. While treating the boy's bullet wound, Iris begs Giovanni to stop destorying the inventions created by Vulcan's father. Shinra arrives and tries to battle both Lisa and Giovanni but is quickly overwhelmed. Iris tries to help by pressing random buttons again and causes havoc inside and outside the Workshop. This creates an opening for Vulcan to break Lisa's hold on Shinra and allows Shinra to beat Giovanni through the wall. The tide of battle shifts again as the Knights of Ashen Flame receive reinforcements and their leader quickly dispatches Hibana, Arthur and Shinra. Iris and the other escape with Vulcan and Yū thanks to the timely arrival of Viktor and the mysterious Joker covering their escape. In order to keep Vulcan safe, Company 8 allow him to stay with them and Iris is seen enjoying Hinawa's cooking. Iris later volunteers to serve tea at the meeting between Akitaru and Company 8's allies, which Hibana objects to. She briefly confuses Konro with her attempts at Asakusan slang. Later, Yū visits Iris and Company 8 on a robotic bed to thank her fors aving his life through her first aid. Netherworld arc Haijima Industries arc Ōbi's Rescue arc Learning that Akitaru was arrested by Tokyo Army, and that they were in league with the White-Clad, Iris and her brigade decide to rescue him at the cost of being branded traitors to the empire. Viktor takes the brigade to Joker, leading to the criminal taking the fire soldiers to his underground secret base. Trivia * Iris bares a striking resemblance to The First Pillar which has been noted by several characters. It is later revealed that Iris is the Doppelganger of "Amaterasu" and is the Eighth and final Pillar. * According to her Character Profile in Volume 3: ** Iris' favourite food is tomatoes while she doesn't dislike any sort of food in particular. ** Iris' favourite type of music is gospel music. ** Iris' favourite animal is a sheep and her favourite colour is light blue. ** Iris prefers people who are honest and have a dream. ** Iris highly respects Hibana, dislikes people who don't cherish life and finds violent people scary. ** Iris' hobby is gardening, and her daily routine consists of praying, watering plants and studying pastry recipes. ** Iris' dream is world peace. ** Iris' foot size is 23cm and her eyesight is 1.5. ** Iris' favourite subject is national language, while her least favourite is mathematics. References es:Iris fr:Iris pt-br:Iris uk:Айріс Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:8th Special Fire Brigade Category:Fire Soldier